


Прикосновения

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Consensual Somnophilia, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинкфест:СГР КФIII - 27 Хочу Стива асексуала (только бога ради, не путайте с импотенцией! импотенция это "хочет, но не может", а асексуал это "может, но не хочет"!!). При этом он в отношениях с Баки, у которого нормальное либидо. Во время секса у Стива скорее эстетическое наслаждение при виде возбужденного, расхристанного Баки.http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p215802519.htm





	Прикосновения

Прикосновения Стив не любил с детства. Но, к сожалению, из-за состояния здоровья доставалось ему их куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Бесцеремонные врачи ощупывали его цыплячью грудь, лезли в уши и ноздри металлическими воронками, светили в глаза и мяли живот. Медсестры измеряли давление, считали пульс и делали уколы. И повсюду руки. Руки, руки, руки, сухие и шершавые, мягкие и влажные от пота, слишком назойливые, слишком бесцеремонные.  
  
По той же причине Стив не любил играть с другими детьми, даже когда бывал относительно здоров. Во время игр прикосновений не избежать. Только один вид контакта помогал Стиву расслабиться: драка. Честная, настоящая, до первой крови (как правило самого Стива) и по делу. Не терпящий ни малейшей несправедливости нрав не давал Стиву Роджерсу покоя и гнал причинять добро и наносить пользу. Некоторое время после драки прикосновения казались менее отвратительными, они несли облегчение. Тем более, что это были, как правило, прикосновения матери.  
  
Стиву было тринадцать, когда он вступился в школе за Майки Майерса, рохлю и ссыкуна, маменькиного сыночка, плаксу и ябеду. Как бы ни был Майерс противен, справедливость была превыше личной неприязни, а четверо на одного — это несправедливо. Майерс сделал ноги сразу же, а Стив оказался с четырьмя учениками на класс старше один на один. Вокруг них собрался возбужденный, алчущий крови и боли круг. «Драка! Драка! Драка!» — скандировали ученики, не слишком громко, чтобы не привлекать внимание учителей, но дружно и с энтузиазмом. Стив поднял кулаки, упрямо не желая признавать саму идею поражения.  
  
Под конец его пинали ногами. А потом в круг ворвался вихрь, расшвырял драчунов. Вихрю тоже досталось, еще и от учителя, вышедшего во двор узнать, почему ученики после звонка все еще не вернулись в классы. Стива отправили домой останавливать носовое кровотечение, вихрь, оказавшийся Баки Барнсом, вызвался сопровождать.  
  
Доковыляв до дома, Стив выдохнул с облегчением. Матери не было, так что оставалась надежда скрыть от нее произошедшее хоть частично. Вот только Барнс никак не пожелал оставить сумку Стива на пороге и исчезнуть. Просочился в квартиру и развил бурную деятельность. Налил воды в миску, заставил снять рубашку и занялся боевыми ранами. И впервые в жизни Стив не испытал неприязни от прикосновений кого-то, кто не был Сарой.  
  
Баки стер с его лица кровь и пыль, сделал примочку на глаз и, промыв, залил йодом ссадины. Стив дергался и шипел, пока Баки вдруг не нагнулся и не подул на ранки легко и нежно. А потом посмотрел не совсем уверенно из-под спутанной челки.  
  
— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотал Стив. — Уже не больно.  
  


~*~

  
  
Конечно, Сара все заметила, но не стала слишком приставать с расспросами. У Стива за ужином рот не закрывался, так много нужно ему было рассказать о Баки. Все, что сам узнал за день из его рассказов и еще все свои наблюдения. Сара кивала и внутренне замирала от надежды. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы у Стива появился друг, и, кажется, это наконец случилось. А фингал под глазом и расквашенный нос уже не казались ей слишком высокой платой.  
  
Проводя время с Баки, Стив не излечивался полностью от своей неприязни к прикосновениям, однако она значительно ослабевала. Баки был щедр во всем и на тактильные контакты тоже не скупился. Стив вполне позволял хлопать себя по плечу и даже приобнимать, не отодвигался от ладони на загривке или тепла чужого бедра, когда они сидели рядом. С Баки все было иначе, чем с прочими людьми. И предложение поселиться вместе после смерти матери Стив принял хоть и не сразу, но довольно легко.  
  
Прикосновений стало больше, но, странным образом, Стива это не беспокоило. Однако только поселившись с Баки, Стив узнал кое-что, о чем никогда прежде не думал. Оказывается, Баки занимался самоудовлетворением. И нередко. И порой производил при этом звуки. Это бывало иногда ночью, Стив просыпался от шумного дыхание и придушенных стонов, от шуршания одеяла о движущийся по члену кулак. Или натыкался на Баки в уборной, где тот сидел, расставив колени и задумчиво дрочил себе. Сам Стив никогда не испытывал в подобном потребности. Присмотревшись, он понял, что Баки делает это почти каждый день, как правило, проснувшись ночью или рано утром. Просыпался он со стояком, натягивавшим его полотняные трусы. Утренний стояк случался у Стива тоже, но ему хватало сходить помочиться, чтобы избавиться от него.  
  
Однажды Стив решил попробовать. Выбрал момент, когда Баки ушел в ночную смену на работу, дождался полной темноты и, спрятавшись под одеялом, засунул руку в трусы. Он не почувствовал ничего особенного, обхватив ладонью член. Тот оставался вялым, податливым, похожим на что-то неживое, неправильное. Он мял его, пытаясь потянуть, добиться твердости, но сумел лишь немного заставить увеличиться в размерах. Пожалуй, это было не для него.  
  
Поднявшись, Стив тщательно вымыл руки с мылом и вернулся обратно в кровать. Эксперимент не удался, и можно было спать.  
  


~*~

  
  
Хуже всего были двойные свидания, которые организовывал Баки. Стив не любил танцплощадки — слишком шумно, слишком много народа, рук и чужих тел, задевающих его собственное. Девушки упорно не обращали внимания на Стива, а Стив — на девушек. Он шел только ради Баки, который чувствовал себя неловко, оставляя друга в субботний вечер дома одного. Некоторые девушки были хорошенькими, другие — явно такими же взятыми с собой из жалости дурнушками. Это значения не имело. Стив даже провожал некоторых до дома, когда Баки на время исчезал со своей пассией, прощался, шел домой и ложился в кровать. Притворялся спящим, дожидаясь возвращения Баки. Тот приходил, пахнущий духами, нередко поддатый, неловко шарахался по комнате, натыкаясь по очереди на оба имевшихся у них стула, раздевался и падал на скрипучую кровать. Дальше имелось два варианта развития событий: если девушка ему в этот день давала (большая редкость, на самом деле), Баки недолго ворочался и засыпал. Если же дело заканчивалось на первой базе, то он обязательно дрочил перед сном. Стив лежал и слушал, запоминая быстрое поверхностное дыхание, шорох одеяла, влажные звуки трения кожи о кожу. Это не возбуждало его, но делало частью чего-то недоступного и волнующего.  
  


~*~

  
  
Армейские осмотры были преддверием адских пыток, но Стив упорно шел на них раз за разом. После очередного отказа он дожидался вечера, заваливался в какой-нибудь бар и нарывался. Драки по-прежнему были единственным допустимым способом соприкосновения с другими людьми. Драки и медицинская помощь от Баки потом. Стив словно наказывал себя за очередной провал. Дожидался, пока синяки подживут, и шел опять.  
  
Пока внезапно не попал в Программу.  
  
Казарменная жизнь означала слишком близкие контакты со множеством незнакомых людей. Плюс врачебные осмотры. Но Стив держался. Если бы не агент Картер…  
  
Пегги была красива, это он понял сразу, только раз взглянув на нее цепким взглядом художника. Она олицетворяла гармонию женственности и силы, этакая Артемида Второй мировой. И Стив искренне не понимал, что она от него хочет чего-то большего. Это позже до него дошло, когда он вспоминал и анализировал много лет спустя.  
  
Девушки из кордебалета поначалу усиленно строили Стиву глазки, подмигивали, тянулись одернуть костюм, пригладить волосы. Но когда заметили, что от прикосновений он уходит, к поцелуям и обнимашкам по углам не предрасположен и вообще совершенно без интереса смотрит на полуобнаженные прелести, перевели его из разряда дичи в подружки. Здоровая такая подружка с мускулами и низким голосом получилась. И прочими сопутствующими недостатками, но «В джазе только девушки» еще не вышел на экраны.  
  
Новенькие порой пытались еще, вешались на шею, целовали даже, некоторые, особо раскрепощенные, прямо в губы. Но глядя, как Стив почти брезгливо вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, отступались.  
  
На фронте было проще. До того момента, пока он не отыскал Баки и не вывел с того комбината, не в силах даже осознать собственное счастье. Стив думал, конечно, о том, как Баки отнесется к случившимся переменам, но не предполагал, что тот тоже изменится. По крайней мере, настолько. Баки огрубел, повзрослел, стал жестче. И еще в нем поселился какой-то горячечный жар, который невозможно было измерить ни одним термометром, ни утишить никакими лекарствами. Стив видел нездоровый румянец на скулах, то, как дергался у Баки порой уголок рта или как он прижимал руку к животу.  
  
Все разъяснилось однажды ночью, когда Баки как можно тише выбрался из палатки, а Стив не выдержал и пошел следом. На изморози, покрывавшей лесную почву, отпечатались четкие следы, и с улучшенным зрением Стиву не составило труда последовать по ним даже в тусклом свете луны. Баки нашелся за лагерем, стоял, упершись лбом в сосновый ствол, запустив руку в штаны и быстро дергая локтем. Стиву было видно, как ходили лопатки под вязаной рубашкой. Стив даже расслышал знакомые звуки: шорканье кулака о ткань, чуть слышный звук трения кожи о кожу и редкие прерывистые звуки. Они рывком откинули его в воспоминаниях в тесную бруклинскую квартирку, душную и жаркую летом, и он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Баки тем временем длинно выдохнул и замер. Потом вытянул руку, обтер небрежно о задницу и, развернувшись, сполз по стволу спиной, пока не оказался сидящим на узловатых корнях. И только тогда он открыл глаза.  
  
И увидел стоящего в тени деревьев Стива. Судя по всему, зрение у Баки тоже было ого-го, потому он его сразу заметил.  
  
— Черт, Стив, — произнес он. — Давно там стоишь?  
  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами и выступил из тени. Подошел, следя, чтобы не шуметь.  
  
— Не обязательно было уходить, — пробормотал он, мучительно теплея ушами. — Холодно.  
  
Баки сделал неопределенный жест рукой, словно отмахнулся от него. Потом поднял усталые беспокойные глаза.  
  
— И что, будить тебя каждый час своей возней?  
  
«Я, в общем-то, не против», — хотелось бы сказать Стиву. Но вместо этого он произнес:  
  
— Ну уж и каждый час. Пошли, отморозишь задницу.  
  
— Ты иди, Стиви, а я еще посижу. Ночь сегодня… ясная, — с легким присвистом выдохнул Баки. — Твою же…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Не обращай внимания.  
  
— Я закину тебя на плечо и отнесу в лазарет. Я теперь вполне способен это сделать, — с угрозой произнес Стив и тут же сменил тон на жалобный: — Что, Баки?  
  
— Не попускает, — после небольшой паузы выдавил Баки. — Дрочу, дрочу… А он все как каменный. Постоянно. Уже и кончать нечем, а не спадает. Как заколдовало.  
  
Стив кивнул, размышляя. У него таких проблем не было, но, вероятно, для других людей подобная ситуация вполне могла представлять… определенные неудобства. И Баки… А ведь ему плохо, внезапно понял Стив. Если каждый час… Да еще переходы, атаки, дежурства. Как же он выдерживает это?  
  
— Пойдем, — настойчиво повторил он. — Пойдем обратно в палатку.  
  
Баки вздохнул признавая свое поражение, и поднялся. Ширинка его форменных брюк была расстегнута, и Стив заметил, что белье под ней бугрилось, натягиваясь чем-то упругим.  
  
— Да не застегивайся ты, — бросил он через плечо, уже шагая обратно. — Так дойдем.  
  
Короткая прогулка дала ему время собраться с мыслями. Даже если девочки из кордебалета думали, что Стив — наивный, как ромашка, на самом деле он был вполне осведомлен о физической стороне отношений. Благодаря Баки и благодаря… В общем, был у него период, когда Стив думал, что он неправильный. С нарезкой не в ту сторону. Голубок. Его, правда, удивляло, а почему же на Баки, мелькавшего постоянно в его поле зрения, у него не вставало, но он списывал это на то, что знал его уже давно и никогда не рассматривал  _так_. Короче, Стив как-то пошел на Центральный вокзал… В туалет… И там посмотрел… Там собирались мужчины, чтобы справить нужду совсем иного рода. И среди них были и молодые, и привлекательные… Но на них у Стива тоже не встало. Помучившись, он, как всегда, тщательно вымыл руки и ушел. И эксперименты свои отложил на неопределенный срок. Правда, тогда он еще набрал кое-какой информации, по крупицам, там и тут.  
  
Физически процесс его не отвращал: это же был Баки! Прикасаться к нему никогда проблемой не было, а что там у него в штанах, Стив и так уже видел. Поэтому, пока Баки забирался за ним следом в палатку и возился с пологом, Стив уселся поудобнее и потер руки, пытаясь согреть. Баки обернулся и посмотрел на него подозрительно:  
  
— Ты чего?  
  
— Иди сюда, — требовательно сказал на это Стив.  
  
— Да пошел ты…  
  
Даже в почти полной темноте Стив увидел, как побагровели его скулы. Он и сам чувствовал себя далеко не так уверенно, как держался. Но, вспомнив тот усталый взгляд, который видел на поляне, взял себя в руки.  
  
— Я, между прочим, старше по званию, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Выбирай: лазарет или сюда.  
  
Баки буркнул что-то неразборчивое и наверняка неприличное, но Стив даже не стал возмущаться. Он раздвинул ноги и похлопал по спальнику, на котором сидел. Баки понятливо развернулся и сел. Держался он скованно, вся обычная доверчивость испарилась без следа. Стив обхватил его поперек живота и потянул к себе.  
  
— Откинься, — попросил он.  
  
Баки выдохнул и расслабился. Затылком он устроился у Стива на плече. А тот решительно, как на амбразуру кинулся, запустил руку ему в так и оставшиеся расстегнутыми штаны. Баки дернулся, явно не ожидая такой прыти, хотя кто его знает, чего он там ожидал. Стив успел перехватить его и погладил внутри, под тканью, где было жарко, влажно и очень-очень твердо. Он расслышал такой знакомый долгий выдох, но теперь его причиной был он сам. От этого внутри у него что-то натянулось и зазвенело, тоненько и счастливо. Он погладил пальцами, осторожно, боясь сделать больно. Баки дергался, но не пытался ни отодвинуться, ни помешать. Дышал через рот, короткими рваными глотками, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Стив еще раз погладил и скользнул пониже, под самую мошонку.  
  
— Стив! — Баки шевельнулся. — Перестань, грязный же…  
  
Стив послушался, он и сам ощущал себя немытым и вонючим. Но на кое-что простенькое его же должно хватить? Сосредоточенно приоткрыв рот, он обхватил ладонью ствол и двинул вверх-вниз разок. Баки откинул голову, врезавшись Стиву в ключицу затылком и даже не заметив этого. Стив продолжил. Он вдумчиво сжимал пальцы, отмечая внезапную дрожь при определенных движениях или мгновенное легкое напряжение, появлявшееся в теле Баки, когда сжимал слишком сильно или тянул настойчивей. Несмотря на то, что Баки кончил на его глазах не более пятнадцати минут назад, он очень быстро достиг оргазма. Стиву на пальцы вытекли всего несколько капель. Зато Баки вдруг обмяк.  
  
— Я… Спасибо, — бормотнул он, пряча глаза. — Давай спать.  
  
Все еще не оборачиваясь, Баки улегся, кутаясь в спальник, однако ничего не сказал, когда Стив пристроился сзади и обнял его.  
  
— А ты, Стиви? — сонно пробормотал он. — Помочь?  
  
— А со мной все в порядке, — шепнул Стив. — Спи.  
  
До утра Баки еще дважды начинал возиться, перебирая ногами, но Стив перехватывал его прежде, чем он даже успевал проснуться, лез бесцеремонно прямо в белье и дрочил уже увереннее. Всякий раз Баки кончал с тихим выдохом, терся макушкой о подбородок Стива и опять крепко засыпал.  
  
Утро разбудило их тревогой, поэтому необходимость объясняться тихо самоликвидировалась. Вечером они улеглись как обычно, спинами друг к другу, закутавшись каждый в свой спальник. Все началось часа три спустя. Баки заметался, скинул с себя все, и Стив понял, что пора. Не стал ждать, пока Баки созреет, этого могло и не произойти до утра, просто повернулся, прижал к себе, как накануне и полез в застегнутые еще штаны.  
  


~*~

  
  
Через пару дней Стив уверился в том, что в начале почувствовал интуитивно: когда он дрочил Баки, тот кончал быстрее, сильнее, и эффект держался дольше. Если же тот передергивал сам, то ему требовалось каждый час. А еще, что днем или во время боя, когда адреналин или что там еще в крови зашкаливал, проблем не было. Они начинались, когда Баки успокаивался, отдыхал, и его внезапно возросшее либидо давало о себе знать.  
  
Им наконец удалось вернуться в лагерь, пусть ненадолго, но там были кухня и душевые с горячей водой. Стив, как командир, последним взял свою миску с рагу и намеревался последним пойти в душ. Напор был плохой, больше двух леек зараз включать было нельзя, а то вода резко холодела, поэтому они поделились на пары и терпеливо ждали друг друга. Под конец остались только Стив и, разумеется, Баки. Никто не сомневался, что они пойдут вместе.  
  
Странное дело, но, несмотря на все их занятия по палаткам и укромным углам, Стив очень давно не видел Баки голым. На ощупь он теперь знал его хорошо, вот только сравнивать ему было не с чем.  
  
Он сразу отметил, что Баки изменился. Его тело стало крепче и суше, чем в Бруклине. Под кожей перекатывались плотные жгуты мышц, он напоминал великолепную анатомическую модель, хоть сейчас на пьедестал.  
  
Мыло было дрянное, вместо мочалок — собственные майки, грязные, как тряпки. Ну, зато хоть стирать потом было не нужно. Баки, похоже, тоже оказался не готов увидеть Стива во всем его физическом превосходстве. Его движения, поначалу резкие, становились все мягче, пока он тер Стиву спину. И впервые Стиву не хотелось отодвинуться, а хотелось, наоборот, чтобы прикосновения были медленнее, чувственнее. Впервые ему было по-настоящему хорошо от того, что его трогали. Но, когда он обернулся, Баки мягко, по-кошачьи скользнул в сторону, прикрывая пах майкой и мгновенно алея скулами.  
  
— Бак, — почти угрожающе произнес Стив, — что я там не видел?  
  
Вздохнув, Баки убрал майку и остался стоять, глядя в сторону.  
  
Его член оказался ровным, крупным (ну, это Стив и так знал), темнее, чем кожа на животе. Стив испытывал к нему какую-то иррациональную нежность, к этому вечно голодному, исходящему желанием и потребностью органу. Он протянул руку и, взяв Баки за плечо, толкнул его к стене так, чтобы на них текла теплая вода. Потом придвинулся ближе и крепко обхватил ствол ладонью, так, как Баки это нравилось. И тот разом откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза, приоткрыл рот и обмяк, словно удерживаемый только рукой Стива. Стив провел до самого верха, потер под головкой и, неожиданно для себя, наклонился и поцеловал Баки в уголок рта.  
  
Тот резко распахнул глаза, и Стив подумал, что все, сейчас Баки вырвется и уйдет, хорошо, если не врежет ему за такое, но он только пробормотал: «Стиви!..» и сам потянулся ему навстречу.  
  
Стив до этого никогда не целовался, не считая неловких и неприятных попыток во времена кордебалета, и сейчас он слишком сильно старался сделать все правильно. И, может, был излишне настойчив, не зная, как иначе. Но Баки послушно раскрывался для него, позволяя вылизывать собственный рот. Стив порой ненадолго отрывался, не забывая при этом двигать рукой, и смотрел в раскрасневшееся лицо Баки, любуясь его припухшими губами, плывущим и словно потрянным взглядом, порозовевшей даже на шее кожей. Баки прижимался к нему, вздрагивая и еле слышно постанывая, пока Стив, осторожно дозируя силу, выжимал из него оргазм.  
  
Первый за этот вечер.  
  
Стиву выделили отдельную комнатушку (капитанские бонусы имелись, что ни говори), наскоро отгороженную фанерными стенами. Явно сделанную уже после того, как началась война. Слышимость в ней была такая, что даже слишком шумное дыхание донеслось бы наружу. Поэтому, когда Баки бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь, проскользнув в нее, Стив показал ему жестом, чтобы тот не разговаривал. И потом ему приходилось раз за разом то целовать его, то зажимать рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать их обоих с головой.  
  
После первого раза Баки прижался к нему куда откровеннее, чем раньше, и, щекоча ухо теплым дыханием, прошептал:  
  
— Стив, а ты? Тебе разве не надо?  
  
Стив задумался на секунду — говорить или нет, но потом решил — это же Баки. Тот рассказал ему и позволил себе помочь, так что будет нечестно, если сам Стив промолчит.  
  
— Мне не надо, — признался он в ответ так же тихо, прижимаясь губами к ушной раковине. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, мне нравится трогать тебя и нравится, когда ты трогаешь меня. Но мне не надо.  
  
— Но как же?.. — недоуменно отозвался Баки. — У тебя не стоит?  
  
Стив подумал о тех ночах, когда он дрочил Баки в палатке, прижимая к себе. У него порой тоже твердело в штанах от запаха, шорохов, от невнятного жалобного бормотания. Но никогда не возникало желания подрочить себе самому.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Стоит… иногда. Но мне не хочется себя трогать.  
  
Баки нахмурился, обдумывая информацию, пытаясь, вероятно, найти объяснение такому. Потом, облизнув губы, опять подтянул к себе голову Стива.  
  
— А если я… дотронусь… Можно? Ты позволишь?  
  
У Стива дернулось что-то в животе, страх смешался в нем с любопытством.  
  
— Трогай, конечно, — отозвался он. — Только, прости, если…  
  
Настойчивая рука немедленно сунулась ему между ног, стиснула тяжелый, но пока не проявивший особенного интереса член Стива. И все же это было приятно. Возможно, не так, как самому Баки, когда его трогал Стив, но приятно.  
  
— Стиви, — прошептал Баки, осторожно массируя его член, — пожалуйста… Дотронься до меня тоже.  
  
Стив положил ладонь туда, где было горячо и твердо и пару раз провел кулаком. Потом перекатился на узкой койке на спину, укладывая Баки на себя — иначе им было не поместиться — и, раздвинув ноги, позволил ему притереться членом к себе. Он почувствовал, как его собственный орган отзывается на чужие прикосновения, на знакомый запах, на тепло и ласку. Баки впился ему в рот, целуя в этот раз куда настойчивее. Стив почувствовал, как он сжимает оба их члена в руке и пришел на помощь, обхватив их поверх и ускоряя темп. Баки вскоре задышал быстрее, Стив почувствовал, как его член становится просто каменным, и внезапно у него самого внутри живота появилось странное чувство… Он дернулся Баки навстречу, впервые в жизни кончая и чувствуя, как тот тоже сначала натягивается, как струна, а потом обмякает на нем, уткнувшись головой в плечо.  
  
Стив был слишком ошарашен. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного — ни такого напряжения, ни такого физического удовольствия, ни такой приятной неги и тяжести после. Живот был липким и влажным, это как раз было не слишком хорошо. Он нащупал свою майку — чистую, которую вполне можно было еще долго носить — и, сдвинув Баки в сторону, тщательно вытер сначала его, а потом себя. Тот уже сонно хлопал глазами, наконец-то успокоившийся хоть на некоторое время, и Стиву было жалко выгонять его обратно на койку в общем зале. Они кое-как пристроились на боку и накрылись одним одеялом.  
  


~*~

  
  
После сыворотки сна Стиву требовалось не в пример меньше, поэтому он проснулся часа три спустя и стал смотреть на Баки. Тот спал, дыша ртом, откинув голову и открыв шею, подернутую темной щетиной. Сейчас он весь являл собой покой и доверие, и за одно это Стив готов был отдать что угодно. Баки был с ним, Баки был в безопасности, и Баки было тепло и хорошо. Стив был готов делать ему хорошо раз за разом, лишь бы смотреть потом на него вот так.  
  
Баки слегка завозился, тихонько всхрапнул, и по бедру Стива скользнула влажная и уже набухшая головка. Опять. У Стива, однако, имелись кое-какие мысли, как справиться с проблемой быстро. Он бесшумно поднялся, чуть потянул Баки за руку, и тот с готовностью перетек на спину. Потом, встав на колени возле койки, Стив сунулся под одеяло.  
  
Он был готов, что спросонья Баки может отреагировать слишком шумно на то, что планировал сделать Стив, поэтому он заранее прикрыл ему рот ладонью, и не зря. Когда Стив губами обхватил нежную и солоноватую на вкус головку, Баки проснулся и рывком попытался сесть, но Стив придавил его, одновременно зажимая рот. То, как Баки сразу же обмяк, а потом загнанно задышал, доказывало, что он вовсе не был против. Теперь Стив сдернул одеяло, ему хотелось видеть, как Баки выглядит. Тот лежал, сжимая руки в кулаки, повернув голову в сторону, словно пытался скрыть лицо. Стив видел его язык, быстро проскальзывавший по губам, желваки на скулах и прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу тонкие прядки. Не выпуская член изо рта, Стив большим пальцем погладил губы Баки. Тот с готовностью приоткрыл их и обхватил указательный палец, слегка прикусив, после чего принялся посасывать и облизывать его. Одновременно он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива.  
  
Видеть Баки таким открытым, таким ранимым было для Стива дороже собственных желаний. Он активнее заработал ртом, двигая головой и одновременно глядя на Баки. Тот то закрывал глаза, погружаясь в собственные ощущения, то опять распахивал их и смотрел на Стива, жадно, просяще. И Стив продолжал, невзирая на боль в челюсти и напряженных губах, старался захватить как можно больше, позволить проникнуть себе в рот как можно глубже. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как следует действовать, но не останавливался.  
  
На вкус Баки был как морская вода: горьковато-соленым и терпким. В первый раз Стив сплюнул, попав в очередной раз на так и так испорченную майку.  
  
— Ох, Стиви, — прошептал Баки, которому Стив зажимал рот последние минуты две, — это так… Хочешь, я?..  
  
Стив мотнул головой. Он не хотел сейчас, ему хватило одного раза. Сейчас ему хотелось только Баки рядом, Баки в покое.  
  
— Давай лучше поспим? — предложил Стив. — А то через пару часов точно вставать.  
  
Баки с благодарностью придвинулся к стене, освобождая место для Стива, но тот развернул его на другой бок и лег сзади, прижавшись и обняв как можно крепче. Так было удобнее и теплее.  
  


~*~

  
  
Когда Баки упал, для Стива не осталось причин, чтобы пытаться сохранить собственную жизнь. Он замерз куда раньше, чем оказался во льдах.


End file.
